


Movie Night

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"What are you in the mood for, bae?" Tyler asks, propped up on the couch with cushions comfortable positioned to recline against. He has the television remote in his hand and his laptop on his stomach, with Troye tucked in between his side and the back of the couch. 

(He imagines the instagram he would never post in his head, the caption he'd never write with it: Does a threeway with my boo, Netflix, and wifi count as polyamorous?)

"Mm. I don't know." Troye is drowsy, sweet in that way he gets when he's sleepy. "Nothing sad." 

"Nothing sad, okay. Guess Moulin Rouge is out." 

"No goodbyes."

"Okaaaay. Is this a theme we're getting at?" Tyler smiles, kissing the top of his head."Don't be pitiful."

Troye mostly ignores him, tilting Tyler's laptop and refreshing his dashboard. "Can I reblog this?" 

"Uh, no. Put it in my drafts if you must. But I get veto power." 

"But it cute. It us." 

"I think I'm ready to veto talking like a five year old, too," Tyler says dryly. 

"You said the only place that was off limits was in bed," Troye protests. 

"Yeah, excuse me if I wasn't wildly aroused by 'look, Tilly, it penis!'" Tyler mimics Troye's weird flat accent. 

Troye is snickering at his own humor, pressing his face to Tyler's shoulder. "I want to watch something with ass shots." 

"That new HBO thing?" Tyler suggests, finding the right menu on the screen. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

Tyler hits play and goes back to his laptop. Refresh, tab, refresh, tab, refresh, tab. 

Then he shuts it, trying not to give in and laugh at the way Troye fakes a horrified gasp. "Are you really going to-" 

"I can - listen, brat. I can go half an hour without checking anything." Even as he speaks, his phone buzzes and his hand creeps out toward it. 

"You can't even finish that sentence without checking things." Troye has a fond smile on his face. It's not like he's exempt from that little addiction. 

Tyler skims over his notifications then silences his phone. "There. I even turned vibrate off." 

Troye leans up and presses a damp kiss low on Tyler's cheek. "You really do love me." 

"Uh huh," Tyler grumbles. "Don't push your luck." 

"You love me," Troye says again, sounding impossibly pleased. "More than the internet." 

"No, but nice try." 

"More than Taco Bell?" Troye slides a hand under Tyler's shirt to rest on his belly against bare skin. 

Tyler stretches to get more comfortable and smiles. "Not unless you pay me what they pay me." 

Troye snickers. "Nah, you my suga' daddy." 

"And Taco Bell is part of what lets me keep you in hummus and carrot sticks, so shush. Don't fight the machine, be a part of it." Tyler says, and then they both grow quiet as the show starts.


End file.
